forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya Denali
Full name: Tanya Denali Nicknames: N/A Age: Actual age - over 1,000; Immortal age - 23 Date of birth: Unknown Place of birth: Slovakia Occupation: Markets her own line of all-natural beauty products called A Little Taste Grade: N/A Faction: Denali coven Background History: One of the most admirable things about Tanya is her will to survive. Her loud brand of 'go big or go home' bravery is something to be applauded, envied, or even feared. She's been a master at doing the exact opposite of what was expected from her since day one. Case in point: Her beginnings, as a member of the royal family - it was during the time where King Stephen I established his territories in modern-day Slovakia. These scarcely populated territories became the King's private forests. Her father was one of the key political advisers for the King, thus, being grown up was all about pretending to be civil and shiny things. It wasn't about love or family. With a mother long deceased and a father who was essentially useless in the realm of emotion, Tanya took care of herself. As she matured, her father left her in the country more and more frequently while he stayed away. But as Tanya grew older and increasingly more beautiful, her father finally became very aware of just how free his daughter was roaming in his absence. He was furious and appalled to discover that she'd taken up with a peasant. Outrage! It was easier to send her away than to marry her off, considering her suddenly notorious lack of virginity. Allowing her to marry would have meant turning over portions of his land for her dowry. Pawning her off was infinitely better. However, Tanya had none of that and ran away late one night - unsure of where she was going, but she knew she had to leave quickly. She fled into the forest and it was there she came across Sasha, the woman who became a mother figure in Tanya's eyes, and of course Tanya had no choice but to agree to the question of vampire transformation. The thought actually intrigued her, and she bravely chose her fate. Soon, the two would encounter Kate and Irina and add to their family. After Sasha was killed by the Volturi (for creating an immortal child - strictly against the rules), Tanya was the one who comforted her family and held them together. Their family grew when Eleazar and Carmen joined them in Alaska, and even more so when Tanya bonded with Carlisle Cullen, now considering his clan to be cousins to the Denali's. She is one of the original succubi, and like her sisters used to kill men for their blood after having sex with them. Eventually, their consciences caught up with them and they all became vegetarians. Family/Connections: Sasha (mother; deceased) Vasili (brother; deceased) Kate Denali (sister) Irina Denali (sister) Carmen Denali (coven member) Eleazar Denali (coven member) Edward Cullen (cousin) Rosalie Hale (cousin) Alice Cullen (cousin) Emmett Cullen (cousin) Jasper Hale (cousin) Bella Swan (cousin) Carlisle Cullen (uncle) Esme Cullen (aunt) Powers Basic vampire skills. OOC Info Player: Kim PB: Jessica Stam Journal: tanya_does_u